The present invention relates, in general, to computer system networking, and in particular, to system networking with tunneling.
Most modern computer systems use the Peripheral Component Interconnect Express (PCIe) bus as a standard interconnect with network adapter cards, for example in the backplane of a computer system. However, PCIe bus data rates are being overtaken by data rates for lossless Ethernet, also known as Converged Enhanced Ethernet (CEE).